1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device for recording apparatus such as a copier machine, and particularly to a paper feeding device equipped with a plurality of paper feeder racks that can be individually loaded with special recording paper cassettes and selected for feeding recording papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general copier machine art, it has hitherto been a practice to provide special cassettes according to recording paper size so a cassette of proper size can be selected in conformity with the purpose of particular image reproduction for loading onto a paper feeder table. However, this design is very troublesome with a variable modification type electrophotographic copier machine that is endowed with a reduction or enlargement function. Namely, in such a variable magnification type copier machine, the image reproduction, for example, from documents of one of sizes of B series to recording papers of one of sizes of A series often gives more useful copies than other combinations, when it will be troublesome if it is necessary to exchange the cassette for a size of a different series every time the reduction or enlargement mode is started.